bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Algernon Papadopoulos
Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Brett Tabisel. Character Description Algie is notably overweight, with short ginger curly hair. He wears big circular glasses, brown ankle boots, and the standard Astronomy Club sweater vest. His most noticeable feature, however, is his perpetually unzipped jean shorts. In the winter, Algie wears an astronomy club sweater and gray slacks which are properly zipped up. He also wears a pinkish-purple urban hat with a puffball on top. Algie speaks in a high pitched nasal voice and has a particularly annoying laugh in which he shrieks so hard he has to gasp for breath. His character design may have been based on or inspired by Carl Wheezer from ''The Adventures of Jimmy NeutronPhoto of Carl Wheezer, ''a show which was on Nickelodeon. Algie has some appearance similarities to Zack Owens, the comic book store owner. They both have curly red hair, glasses, and are significantly overweight. They are sometimes thought to be related, although there is no direct evidence in the game suggesting that they are. An earlier version of Algie was named Angus. Angus was actually slightly neater in appearance than Algie in that his hair was combed, however, he too didn't zip the fly on his shorts. Characteristics ]] Even by Nerd standards, Algie appears particulary nerdy and uncool. He is considered by fellow students and even the principal to be the least popular student in the entire school. He rarely uses his real name, although other students sometimes use it to make fun of him. He has a very weak bladder and is nicknamed "Pee Stain" because of it. He is also a mother's boy, always talking about things she's done for him and how he misses her. He claims she calls him "Prince Algie" and says that he's really special to her, and apparently spoils him terribly. His father is never mentioned which means he may be being raised by a single parent. Algie desperately wants to be more popular. He sometimes speaks in ebonics to try to make himself sound cool, saying things such as "Word up, coolio" when Jimmy greets him. His attempted insults are particularly weak, including such things as "loser head", "funny pants", "num-num" and "stinky-breath". Also, every time one of the "cool" students, such as Ted or Lola, pretends to be nice to him, he seems to fall for it. Like Beatrice, he wants to be a doctor stating that he has his "pre-pre-pre-pre med test next week". According to Earnest, Algie prefers blonde girls. He also has a strong dislike of food condiments, especially mayonnaise, which he dislikes to the point that he uses "mayo-stain" as an insult. Algie is one of the schools most bullied students; the Bullies and Jocks torment him constantly. He is most often bullied in the bathrooms, since they're a convenient place for the bullies to ambush him without getting caught by the Prefects. Trent has forbidden him to use the bathroom on the first floor, and he claims that once he was forced to eat a urinal deodorizer block. On the rare occasions Algie gets to bully someone, he giggles wildly and proclaims it great fun. Role in game Algie makes many appearances during the game. He has the second biggest Nerd role in the game, following Earnest. His first appearance came in This Is Your School where he is tormented by Gary. Algie's second appearance in This Is Your School is when he is seen in the cafeteria playing Grottos and Gremlins with Earnest and Cornelius. In Save Algie, he asks Jimmy to help him get his due library books from his locker. After that mission, Algie has an errand for Jimmy to take him back to the library. Shortly afterward, he asks for Jimmy's help in Defend Bucky. During the winter, he approaches Jimmy in tears over someone having taken his jacket and put it on the roof of a building. He then appears in Nerd Challenge when he and Bucky challenge Jimmy to beat Fatty's ConSumo High Score. Algie ends up involved in the Johnny Vincent/Lola relationship. Lola was using him for help with her homework, but when the Greasers saw him in New Coventry, they attacked, and he was forced to ride Lola's bike back to campus. Being seen on a girl's bike did not help his image. In Chapter 4, in Stronghold Assault when Jimmy asks Algie to get the nerds to help him, Algie refused, mentioning how Jimmy could be nasty to them despite supposedly being on their side. He also refuses to let Petey join the Nerds. He then somehow appears helping Earnest defend the stronghold. He will be standing at the gates with Melvin. Later on, he appears in Funhouse Fun telling Jimmy about the plan to mess up the football team at the carnival, though he doesn't participate in himself. Toward the end, he appears as one of Earnest's "agents" during The Big Game, telling Jimmy to urinate the Jocks' drinks. In Chapter 5, he appears in Rats in the Library where he criticizes Jimmy's leadership and wishes he could go back to the "Old Days". He then makes an appearance in Busting In, Part I where he calls Jimmy and Petey "losers". Petey responds by saying "Shut up you fat dork". It is also during Chapter 5 that Dr. Crabblesnitch compares Jimmy to Algie unfavorably, referring to Algie as "That fat child who wets himself". He is one of the students who cheers for Jimmy after the end of Final Showdown. References External Links *Angus on TylersArt.com Papdopoulos, Algernon Papdopoulos, Algernon Papdopoulos, Algernon